An outdoor deck is known to have deck members, such as two-by-fours, which form the surface thereof. The deck members are typically painted or stained for protection from the weather. In some cases, grit or silicone globules are added to the paint to provide an anti-slip surface. Over years of wear, the paint or stain is scuffed by persons walking on the deck, is baked by the sun and is drenched with water from rain and snow. Paint naturally begins to crack and peel, leaving bare spots of wood which are susceptible to rot due to the weather. Constant walking on the deck loosens nails holding the deck members down, which further cracks the paint, thereby allowing moisture to penetrate the wood through the nail holes. The result is that the deck members require periodic painting if the wood is to be prevented from rotting. Furthermore, persons walking on the deck in bare feet may get wood splinters in their feet or cuts from protruding nails.
Moulding strips made of extruded plastic are available for covering the edges of cupboard shelves, etc. Such moulding strips have a smooth, flat or rounded surface and two spaced-apart short sides extending at right angles to the flat surface for sliding onto the edge of a shelf. Moulding strips are not readily adaptable to be used on deck members of a deck due to their size and the absence of a frictional surface for preventing persons from sliding on the deck. Nor has such a combination been suggested. The edges of the moulding are rather short and would not offer sufficient resistance to rocking and creepage of the device when the deck member is walked upon. Furthermore, the pliability and guage of the moulding material for shelves would soon lead to cracks and subsequent chipping is used on a deck where exposure to rain, snow, sunlight and the weight of persons walking on the deck is unavoidable.
The present invention eliminates the need for painting of the deck members and eliminates the possibility of wood splinters and protruding nails for bare feet, yet provides a deck covering having an anti-slip surface.
The invention relates to a combination of a deck having a plurality of spaced apart wooden deck members forming the surface thereof, each said deck member having a top, sides and a bottom and an apparatus for covering said deck members. The apparatus comprises a plurality of channel shaped members, each said channel shaped member having a flat top portion covering the entire top of one said deck member. The top portion has a rough top surface. Each channel shaped member also has first and second side portions extending generally perpendicular to said top portion. The first and second side portions are generally parallel to each other and are spaced apart to receive one said deck member therebetween. The side portions extend over the sides of said one deck member from the top to the bottom thereof.